V6.19
Skins Splash Art Update * Un-rework * Championship 2016 skin |Release = September 21th, 2016 |Related =* 6.19 Patch Notes |Prev = V6.18 |Next = V6.20 }} New Cosmetics The following Champion skins have been added to the store: * ( ) The following Chromas packs have been added to the store: * * * * The following Champions and Skins have received a new splash art: * * * The following Ward skins have been added to the store: 2016 Championship Ward.png|2016 Championship Ward skin League of Legends V6.19 General ;Item Shop * Undoing a purchase still subtracts health gained since the original purchase, but now adds back the health you would've regenerated if you hadn't made the purchase in the first place. * Pinging an item in the shop generates a chat message letting your team know how much gold you need to purchase the item. * You can now use normal pings on the map outside the item shop window. * Items can now be sold by right-clicking them in the shop window inventory. ;HUD Pings * Pings added post-launch (V6.14) ** Enemy/ally summoner spell cooldowns (via the scoreboard) ** Respawn timers ** Passives with cooldowns ** Experience ** A bunch more items ** Current gold ** Gold needed for purchase Champions ; * ** Fixed a bug that allowed Alistar to basic attack during Headbutt's animation. ; * ** Base damage reduced to from . *** Chilled base damage reduced to from . ; * ** Stars base damage increased to from . * ** Stars bonus damage reduced to from . ** Mana cost changed to 40 + from 40 + . * ** Escape Velocity. ** Can now cast Comet of Legend any time outside of combat (goes on 5 second cooldown when taking damage). ** Comet of Legend can now only be cancelled by recasting the ability. ** Aurelion Sol now takes flight immediately, even if cast outside the cast range. ** When cast during Comet of Legend, now travels in the same direction as Aurelion Sol if it was cast just slightly off-angle. ; * ** Maximum range reduced to 800 from 900. * ** Base heal changed to level}} from . ; * Stats ** Attack damage growth increased to from . ; * ** Minimum bonus attack damage increased to from . *** Maximum bonus attack damage increased to from . ** Cooldown reduced to 6 seconds from 7. ; * ** Reduced damage to minions and monsters while dismounted. * ** Movement speed trail duration reduced to 6 seconds from 8. ** Range reduced to from 4500 at all ranks. ; * Stats ** Base attack speed increased to from . ** Attack speed growth reduced to % from %. * ** Now grants % bonus attack speed. * ** Bonus attack speed, maximum attack speed and reduced cast time. ** Basic attacks dealing to non-minions. ** Bonus magic damage changed to % of target's maximum health}} from % per 100 AP)}} of target's maximum health)}}. ** Bonus range increased to from . ** Cooldown increased to 17 seconds at all ranks from . ** Duration increased to 8 seconds from 6. ** Cooldown now starts on-cast instead of at the end of buff duration. ; * ** Resonating Strike and no longer cause him to dash directly on top of his target. ; * ** Fixed a bug preventing Leona from during Zenith Blade's cast time. ; * ** Damage now ticks 4 times a second from 1 time a second. Damage unchanged. * ** Fixed a bug where Mega Adhesive lasted seconds longer than intended. ; * ** Cooldown increased to seconds from . ; * ** Bonus attack speed reduced to % from %. ; * ** Persistent effect damage increased to from . ** Burn duration reduced to 4 ticks over 4 seconds from 5 ticks over 5 seconds. Damage per tick unchanged. ** Phoenix Stance's burn visual effects updated to better fit the area of effect. ; * ** Final Boss Veigar once again plays VO lines when casting Primordial Burst. ; * General ** Captain Volibear's golden shoulderpad no longer disappears into his shoulder during one of his idle animations. ; * General ** Zyra's now properly count as pets rather than area-of-effect abilities for the slow effect of . Masteries ; * Fixed a few cases where it wasn't amplifying the damage of abilities which applied movement-impairing effects. Summoner Spells * All summoner spells now have a 15-second cooldown at the start of the game. ** charge timing is unaffected by this change. Hotfixes September 22nd ; * ** Fixed a bug where Poison Trail's base damage was being inflicted multiple times versus and . ** Fixed a bug where Poison Trail's AP ratio wasn't applying to and . September 26th ;Howling Abyss * Fixed a bug where the fountain was regenerating mana. September 27th ;Worlds Icons & Emotes * Fixed a few issues with the new Worlds icons and emotes. pl:V6.19 Category:Patch notes